Anything Can Happen
by Akuma Jaki
Summary: "I thought you were over being homesick." Steph looked at her feet. "I thought I was..." Mark stood up and headed for the door. "Don't give up a good thing you got going. We may be friends, but I won't hide the fact that I'd be pissed off if you leave."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm only putting this in at the start of the story. I DO NOT own characters from the WWE that will be mentioned in this story, just simply borrowing them for creative story purposes.

Prologue

She sat back on the couch wondering how much longer she had to go. Stephanie had been away from her home country for three months. It would have been longer if the WWE had not made plans to have shows in Australia. Stephanie closed her eyes. She was tired, she was homesick and all she wanted to do was take a long break from it all.

Steph's head snapped up abruptly when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed as she got up to answer it.

Steph smiled when she opened the door. "Mark, come on in."

Yes, it was Mark Calaway, the Undertaker. The man nodded his head and entered the hotel room.

Steph closed the door behind her. "So what brings you here at this hour?" She turned her head looking at the clock and noted it was past two in the morning.

"I can ask the same about you." Mark replied as he took a seat at the edge of the bed looking at her seriously. "What's this I hear about you quitting?" he asked in a calm voice. Steph looked at him, guilt on her face. "I never said anything about quitting, not any time soon. I just… I miss being at home, that's all."

Mark looked at the young girl hiding his mild frustration. "I thought you were over being homesick." Steph looked at her feet. "I thought I was. I mean, I love travelling, working and all, but I just never thought I'd be away from home for so long."

Mark stood up and headed for the door. "Don't give up a good thing you got going. We may be friends, but I won't hide the fact that I'd be pissed off if you leave. There's no replacing you." With that Mark had left the room.

Steph laid back on the bed deep in thought. It only seemed like yesterday when she first met Mark, when her life began to change in a way she never knew.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stephanie looked at her friend Adrian with her arms crossed over her chest. "Please let me stay? You know I won't bother who ever it is coming in." Adrian shook his head. "I really can't. I've been asked to close it down under special request, you got to leave Steph."

Adrian had received a call earlier in the week from Vince McMahon of the WWE asking if he could have the gym shut down for a couple of days while the wrestlers were in town. Adrian had happily agreed without a fuss in the world. However, he forgot that Steph would be in and she usually stayed from anywhere between two to four hours in there whenever she got the chance.

Steph gave Adrian a greasy look and walked off further into the gym. "If they want me gone when they arrive they can tell me that themselves." With that she was gone.

Adrian sighed. He just hoped that Vince would not be angry when everyone turned up.

"Yeah, I'm almost there… Sure, we can do that when you get here. Catch ya Glen." Mark hung up his cell and put it in his pocket. His mate and wrestling partner, Glen, was running late. He had been held up at another airport. Mark sighed; he was hoping that Glen would be here so he had some company. As soon as he arrived at the hotel, he just dumped most of his stuff and took only what he needed for the gym. Mark had no interest in relaxing. He had to work on his body conditioning considering his age amongst the younger wrestlers. Sure he was in good shape, but there was always room for improvement.

Marked arrived at the gym and called out as he opened the door. "Hello? Anyone here?..."

Adrian wasn't too far away. He popped his head around the corner and spotted Mark. "Mr. Calaway I presume?" Mark just nodded his head. "Please go on through. Oh, and just to let you know, I have a friend in there. I tried to clear them out but they didn't listen. You might have a better chance if you don't want them there." Mark just shrugged and headed for the change rooms. Whoever was in there he was sure he could clear them out without a fuss.

Mark left his gear in the change room after he got changed and walked into the gym. He raised his eye brows in slight surprise. Mark wasn't expecting to see a young girl going hell for leather on a boxing bag. He decided to go and see what she was like.

Steph was sweating. She was pretending to beat the hell out of whoever it was that wanted the place shut down for a couple of days. 'C'mon! What about the rest of us huh?' Steph delivered a hard kick to the middle of the bag with a smirk. She noted what looked to be hairline fractures forming on the bag. If she wasn't careful, she would have to owe Adrian another punching bag, the fifth one in three years.

Mark had slowly approached the girl who seemed lost in her own world. 'Looks like she knows her stuff in martial arts,' he thought with a grin. Mark liked nothing more than a woman who could fight. He reached out to tap her gently on the shoulder, although he honestly didn't know what to expect from her.

Steph was in an entirely different place, which would explain why she could not stop herself from performing a spinning heel kick to the man who had tapped her on the shoulder.

Mark's eyes widened in pain and surprise. This girl had delivered a powerful kick to the side of his ribs and he could feel no air in his lungs. Mark dropped to his knees holding his side. "What the fuck was that for? I only tapped you on the shoulder!" Steph looked down at the huge man. She was a little scared due to his size. She guessed about seven foot tall and he was well built. Steph shook her head, no point in being frightened after kicking a giant.

She glared at the man. "Maybe you should have waited till I was done, then you would have avoided being dropped to your knees." Mark lifted his head and got a good look at the girl and was even more surprised. She was small. Only 5'4 tall and she was slender, but with an athletic build. Her hair was dark brown, might as well have been black and very long, down to her lower back, and her eyes were brown as well. It seems she looks of Asian decent but spoke like any other Australian he has come across.

Steph gasped when she got a proper look at the man she had just dropped. He had long auburn hair just past his shoulders and green eyes. "Oh shit…" she whispered as she bent down to check on him. "Mr. Calaway, I am really sorry, I had no idea it was you. Are you okay?" Steph pulled up Mark's t-shirt to examine the damage. Mark looked at her as she checked him over. "So you know my name eh?" he asked, amusement present in his voice. Steph simply nodded as she checked his ribs. "Yup. Mark Calaway, more famously known as the Undertaker. I had a biography assignment recently and I did mine on you." Steph pulled his shirt down and helped him to his feet. "Nothing's broken. At worst all you'd be getting away with is a couple of bruised ribs."

Mark looked down at her. 'This girl knows her stuff,' he thought as he held out his hand to her. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name." Steph looked at Mark. She honestly thought he was going to chase her out of the gym, alas this was not the case, so she decided to go with the flow and shook his hand. "I'm Stephanie Smith, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"What in the hell did you do now Stephanie?" Steph spun around to see Adrian walking into the gym hall looking agitated. "You didn't just do what I think you did…" Steph just rolled her eyes. Adrian gave Steph a stern look. "You know that Mick isn't going to be happy with you." Steph had her hands on her hips at this point, trying not to lose it. "C'mon, Mick don't need to find out, besides it was unintentional."

Mark looked at the two. 'They're friends? More like he's baby sitting her…' he thought." It's okay really, I interrupted her while she was beating the bag, I should have known better." Adrian and Steph looked at Mark, surprised that he was taking the blame.

Adrian just shrugged it off, thinking that the large man was being polite. "Oh yeah Steph, Christine called and said she can't make it tonight. She had to head off to Queensland for a conference." Adrian knew that Steph would shrug off this news. His girlfriend Christine was constantly holding conferences as she was the one who hosted and planned these events. Steph smiled at her friend and nodded in understanding. Christine worked so hard to get to where she's currently at, and she wasn't about to be mad over it. "That's okay. I can do something else." With that Adrian left the gym hall returning to the front desk.

"So…" Mark began, trying to spark a conversation, "I take it you didn't know that the WWE was in town for the next few days." Steph took a seat on the floor and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "I knew you were coming to town, I just didn't know when." Mark took a good look at Steph. He figured that she was in her early twenties. "What do you do for a living?" Mark asked as he sat down. Steph looked a little embarrassed as she answered. "Uh, actually, I'm still in high school. Not very impressive." Mark had seen the sad look on her face. It looked as if she had to struggle to finish school, not because she couldn't, but for reasons that were unknown to him. "Okay then, what would be your dream job?" Steph's eyes lit up as he looked at him. "That's easy. I want to be a wrestler." Mark gave her a small smile, "So a Diva eh?" Steph's face turned sour, "Not a Diva, just a wrestler. I can't stand the Divas. Honestly, I have a hard time being around women in general. On a large scale majority of my friends are guys." Mark found it hard to believe. A woman having a hard time being around other women? Definitely something he hasn't heard of before.

Mark sat beside Steph, "Okay, say if you were a wrestler, what would you like for your gimmick to be?" This time Steph looked more than embarrassed to the point she looked away from Mark. "Heh… funny you ask that. Actually, I'd pretty much like to create a female version of the Undertaker and go by the name Calamity. Pretty silly really." Mark thought the idea over for a moment. "You know, the creative team have been trying to come up with a new story line for Kane and I to dominate the WWE. What if I were to say that there's a way for you to be apart of it?" Steph took a chance to look at the man and seen that he was serious. "You honestly think its something worth looking into?" Mark grinned. "Of course, I'll talk to Vince this afternoon. Hell I can organize for us to talk it over during dinner with Vince and Glen, see how they like the idea." Steph's face held a look of gratitude. "I'd like that, very much, but I doubt it would happen. I haven't even finished school yet and I'm on the home stretch to finishing." Mark patted the side of her shoulder encouragingly, "Just come along, you may be surprised. "Okay, I will. Although, do you mind if I have my fiancé come tonight? He has the right to know what I may potentially be getting myself into." Mark nodded, agreeing that her partner had the right to know. He gave her the address of the hotel restaurant they would meet at and what time. Steph left the gym immediately, excited that she would be having dinner with her favourite wrestler of all time and might potentially get a job.

A/N: I've purposely uploaded chapter 1 because the prologue was brief. I'm doing this mainly for fun and for the enjoyment of others to read. Please review.

Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Stephanie left the gym she immediately rushed home and jumped in the shower. She was looking forward to the meeting tonight with Mark, Glen and Vince, wondering might what she might be in store. After shutting the water off, Stephanie wrapped her body in a towel and made her way to the bedroom.

"What the hell is this I hear about you winding a celebrity?" Stephanie looked up to see her fiancé sitting on the bed with his arms crossed looking none too happy. Stephanie just rolled her eyes as she went to the wardrobe to search for something appropriate to wear. "I suppose Adrian still doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut-" "Adrian doesn't keep his mouth shut to keep you out of trouble." Stephanie just rolled her eyes again. "Micheal, honey, because of what I did, you and I have a dinner date tonight." Micheal looked at her in disbelief. "With whom?" Stephanie smirked, "None other than Mark Calaway, the Undertaker and Vince McMahon."

Micheal looked at her as if she had lost her mind, but there she was, going about the bedroom sorting through clothes for the evening.

"So, how come I'm going along?" Stephanie kept moving as she talked, "A courtesy thing on my end. Thought you wouldn't like for me to up and leave without you knowing." The male nodded and said he'd have a quick shower before they left.

Mark and Vince were sitting in the restaurant waiting for Stephanie to arrive. They had arrived ten minutes early so they could get a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. "I honestly can't believe that you talked me into this Mark," Vince started as he shook his head. "Why could you not tell me the idea yourself?" Mark just shrugged off Vince's complaining, hoping the girl would get here soon. Admittedly he didn't mind Vince's company, but when Mark pulled a stunt like this, his boss was known not to be impressed if the outcome did not suit him.

Luckily for Mark, he did not have to wait long. As soon as he spotted Stephanie he went to meet her at the front of the restaurant. "Stephanie, good to see you again." Mark offered his hand and Stephanie shook it in return. He couldn't help but look her over though. She was wearing form fitting black pants, a dark blue sleeveless V-neck top, what looked to be high heeled leather boots and a leather biker's jacket. Wait a sec.

"A biker's jacket? Leather boots?" Stephanie couldn't help but laugh lightly at the look on Mark's face. "I came here on the back of Micheal's motorbike. He should be here in a moment." Mark nodded in understanding of her outfit now.

"Hey honey." Stephanie felt and arm circle around her waist and a peck on her cheek. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at Micheal. "Mick, this is Mark Calaway," she turned her head to Mark, "Mr. Calaway, this is my fiancé Micheal Baker. The two males shook hands then Mark led the two towards the far corner of the restaurant where Vince was waiting for them. Once the introductions were over and an apology on behalf of Glen's absence from dinner, the four of them sat down ordered their meals.

Vince looked at Stephanie, noting how small she was. "So, Stephanie, Mark tells me that you two had a bit of a conversation about you wanting to become a wrestler." Vince was already doubting Mark's faith in the girl. 'Then again,' Vince thoughts began to wonder, 'Mark had said she winded him pretty good earlier that afternoon.'

The girl nodded shyly. "He also told me that you had a potential idea for a new Undertaker and Kane storyline that would involve a third wrestler to dominate the WWE," Vince continued, picking up where he left off. Stephanie once again nodded and explained her idea to Vince. Mark and Micheal were quiet the whole time as they ate and listened intently. At the end of it, Stephanie was pretty sure her face was on fire from the embarrassment of the three males looking at her.

Mark saw the look on the poor girl's face. She looked scared and nervous, nothing like the head strong person he had witnessed earlier that afternoon. Although, Mark had witnessed others, including some of the male superstars, intimidated of the head of WWE. He turned to his boss, "Well, what do you say…" Vince was processing everything in his mind. It could work, but it might not at the same time.

Vince stood up. "Let's go. I believe I have some paperwork for you to fill out Stephanie." The girl looked up, not believing what she was hearing, but she stood up and shook Vince's hand. "Thank you Mr. McMahon. I look forward to working with you…" Vince smiled. I'm sure you are. You start tomorrow."

Stephanie's mouth fell open. "I what?..."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stephanie looked back and forth between Vince and Micheal, concern on her face. Vince expected her to follow while Micheal had a look of indifference on his face. Mark noticed the look on Micheal's face, wondering why there had been no reaction.

"Vince, why don't you go on up, I want to talk to these two for a moment." Vince simply nodded and left headed for his hotel room.

"You don't seem happy," Mark started as he looked at Micheal. "Stephanie did bring you along so you know what would happen." Micheal shook his head and patted the chair that Stephanie was sitting on a moment ago, asking her to sit down again. She did so and waited for someone, anyone to speak.

Micheal took his fiancé's hand and looked in her eyes. "Babe, do you understand what this job expects of you?" Stephanie just nodded. "And you do realize that I won't be able to come with you too. I can see that this is something you want to do, but I only ask of one thing…" Stephanie squeezed his hand, "What is it?" "Don't complain about missing me too much, I know what you're like." Stephanie smiled and hugged him tight.

Mark watched silently. He couldn't help but wonder what the young girl would be like whilst away from home. The man shrugged his shoulders, 'I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.' He cleared his throat to get the couple's attention. "We need to go to Vince's room, get that paperwork done. And Steph, you might want to get your stuff too, you won't have time to collect what you need tomorrow." She looked down for a moment then looked at Mark, "Can I grab my things from home first? I don't think I'd feel like doing it after dealing with the paperwork." Mark grabbed his cell phone and called Vince to get the okay. After a minute he hung up. "Let's get going."

The three of them walked out to the parking lot, Micheal getting on the bike with Stephanie behind him, and Mark taking the rental car.

Once the trio arrived, Stephanie excused herself to pack some clothes and other items that she'd need while the men sat down with a beer while waiting.

"I heard that you met Steph under unusual circumstances…" Micheal looked at Mark then looked at the TV. Mark grimaced a little at the memory. "Yeah, your girl can definitely pack a kick, she bloody winded me." Micheal just smiled as he continued watching TV and sipping on his beer, "Yeah, sounds like something Steph would do."

"What sounds like something I would do?" The males turned around to see Stephanie standing behind them with a duffle bag in her hand. "You ready kid?" Mark asked the girl. She nodded and followed the older man out the door to his rental with Micheal behind them.

The younger man wrapped his arms around the girl and dropped a soft peck on her lips. "You be careful and have fun okay?" Stephanie nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek in return. "I'll miss you…" she said as she hopped in the car which Mark had already started. "I'll miss you too dear. Call me okay." With that Mark left the couple's house and headed back to the hotel.

"Come in. Ah, you're back you two." Vince stood up from the desk he was at to greet Mark and Stephanie. Mark just nodded as Stephanie spoke. "Yes, I'm sorry if I took too long." Vince simply waved it off as he grabbed the papers that needed to be signed, "Not at all. Now, this is the contract that you need to sign. Feel free to look it over if you need." Stephanie nodded her head in thanks as she looked over the important details and proceeded to sign the documents. "Also," Vince began, "just for the first few weeks I'd like to change your introduction of the story line. You'll get a print out of it sometime tomorrow." Mark and Stephanie just looked at each other and shrugged, not wanting to stay up any longer than they needed to.

Once they said their goodnights to Vince, Stephanie started walking towards the lobby of the hotel. Mark noticed immediately and grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" Stephanie looked back at him plainly and shrugged off his hand. "I need to get a room." Mark took her hand and pulled her with him. "You got one, you're crashing with me for the night."

Before Stephanie could even process what had been said, she was already in Mark's room sitting on the edge of one of the two beds. "You had already organized this?" the girl asked absent-mindedly as she took note of the other bed. Mark shook his head as he took off his shirt and sat down on the other bed. "Nope, Glen and I had planned on rooming together. As far as he's concerned, he can have the couch."

Stephanie shook her head. "Um, he won't fit there! I'm better off sleep-" Mark raised his hand making the girl stop mid sentence, "Don't worry about it, I owe him for something." The smirk that appeared on Mark's face hinted to Stephanie that the man had a spat or something and had every intention on making his friend feel miserable for the night.

With that Stephanie grabbed her pajamas and got changed in the bathroom. She soon came out wearing a kitty cat sleeping shirt with matching bottoms. Mark couldn't help but grin a little, a grin that didn't go unnoticed by the wearer.

"And what the heck are you looking at?" Stephanie didn't bother looking at him at she asked, hopping into her bed. Mark just laughed as he replied, "Nothing, just that kitty cats are a bit too innocent, child-like even and from what I've seen, you ain't either. "Fuck you," was her mumbled response as she flipped Mark the bird. It wasn't long before Stephanie had settled and found herself drifting to sleep, anxious of what tomorrow held waiting for her.


End file.
